The invention relates to a module carrier for electromagnetically screened, plug-in modules which carry a front plate having U-shaped limbs in order to maintain lateral contact to neighboring front plates with U-shaped limbs by using spring elements.
In the German utility model G 88 03 544.1 sheet metal spring strips are secured to the side limbs of front plates and indeed to the first limb of a front plate by means of a holding plate or directly, in order to make a contact to the free limb of a neighboring front plate at the side of the limb occupied by the spring sheet. An arrangement of this kind has the disadvantage that it requires a relatively high assembly cost and effort, and tight tolerances are necessary between the front plate side dimensions and the spring elements to be secured. Furthermore, the disadvantage exists that spring elements for the adjoining, spring-less limbs of front plates must be provided in the housing, or additional front plates must be provided with limbs provided with springs at both sides.